Fondue
by zombies-ate-my-brain
Summary: The male members of the team excluding Clint play tennis for team building but they build more than just a team with surprising consequences. FIRST STORY PUBLISHED PLEASE REVIEW AND READ


this is our very first story ever that is being publsihed it is a parody not really and just rather stupid please review please. this is not beta read, out goes to Jess and Sophie and Shannon love you guys xxxxx

* * *

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" asked Bruce as the Avengers walked towards the tennis court in the local park.

"Fury says we need to team bond"

"Over tennis, really couldn't we have went to have seen a movie" groaned Steve.

"Cap is right we could have gone to a strip club or a bar, but no Thor chose tennis" Tony said shooting Thor a dirty loo.

"What we played tennis up in Asgard and down on Midgard it is just a fun" bellowed Thor. Tony couldn't help the laugh that bubbled to his lips when he saw the looks they received from a group of women when they entered the tennis court.

"Come on Sophie, you are allowed to hit the ball!" teased Shannon as once again the green fussy tennis ball whizzed past Sophie.

"You ladies suck!" laughed Christian, four boys who were quite frankly dicks laughed at them, Luke, Dylan, Dan and Christian.

"My serve" said Maddison trying to defuse the tension earning eye rolls from Jess and Sophie. The fuzzy green ball flew past Jess's head and past Sophie. Ignored.

"Oh come on you didn't even try that time" complained Maddison but when she met their gazes her mouth dropped. Four sexy looking men all wear brand new, expensive, professional tennis gear walked in and they all recognised the one and only Tony Stark.

It was like some kind of silent agreement but they all turned back to their game. Once again the green ball whizzed past Sophie.

"That is it! Peasant swap with Sophie" Jess cried.

"Jess you seriously can't play nice can you" laughed Shannon, this comment made Tony's ears prick up.

"Midgard has peasants I though only my realm had such lowly life forms" whispered Thor to Bruce.

"Just because I like jam sandwiches do not make me a peasant and I thought I was grandma" Maddison said.

"Peasantly grandma" Jess shrugged.

"Man of iron, I am puzzled if she is a grandma but she is so young" said Thor

"I think it is a nickname" muttered Bruce, but was interrupted by a soft laugh.

"come on say it" begged Jess.

"No" Sophie snapped.

"Please your London accent is so cool"

"No"

"go on just ask her, you can only look for so long before you have to touch" said Tony to Steve who frown at this phrases philosophy.

"WHAT NO I CAN'T POSSIBLY JUST GO OVER AND ASK" yelled Steve making the girls look at him before returning to their game.

"Sure you can, oh wait Gramps hasn't had the talk" said tony.

"Not having the talk Stark"

"Then ask"

"Fine"

Steve was walking over there when Sophie was making a serve and the ball went astray and hit Luke in the head.

"What the FUCK!" he yelled at them. The gang of lands rounded on the girls.

"Hey calm down it was an accident" said Steve.

"Oh what are you gonna do model for us?" laugh Christian.

"I won't mess with us" said Tony with a smirk. Bruce felt in danger and so did the other guy so his body started shaking

"We have more rackets than you"

"We have a hulk...apparently" said tony point to the now Hulked out Hulk.

"Hulk smash puny humans?" he asked looking at Steve for orders. With a nodded of Steve's head the hulk started throwing and chucking things.

After what seemed like a whole our, the Hulk had turned back into a very naked Bruce Banner. Shannon raised her eye brows at him "wow" was all she muttered.

"God of thunder huh" said Sophie

"That is right"

"Well are ya god of anything else...like fondue?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out" said Thor mentally thanking Tony for the flirting lessons.

"So um Maddison want to go and get some Fondue?" asked Steve

"The cheese or the chocolate?"

"Both"

"god he is hopeless" muttered Tony.

" so twelve playboy bunnies" Jess smirked.

"yep"

"wanna make it thirteen?"

"you're not a playboy bunny"

"ever heard of role play" she said earning a dark smirk forming on Tony's face.

"So you call this Team Bonding" bellowed Fury point to a screen which held the damage of the park.

"no we call it Fondueing" said Tony

* * *

plz review


End file.
